DISTORSION ENTRE DIMENSIONES
by TheGalaxyFIRE5
Summary: BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESTO TRATARA EXCLUSIVAMENTE N COMO LA DE CHIMA QUE ME FUI A OTRO LADO e.e TRATARA DE HORA DE AVENTURA Y UN SHOW Y SI PREGUNTAN DE QUE PORQUE NO COMENZASTES AQUI CON QUE SE CONOCEN ES QUE AUN FALTA EN EL 2 CAPITULO ES QUE HAY SE CONOCEN OK ;) DISCULPEN ESO DE LO ULTIMO XD


**HOLA DE NUEVO TODOS CHICOS Y CHICAS HA PASADO MAS O MENOS COM MESES DESDE QUE NO SUBE NINGUNA HISTORIA DISCULPENME POR HABEROS TARDADO MUCHO ES POR QUE LOS ESTUDIOS SON FUERTES YCOMO YO YA VOY A PASAR A 3 AÑO DE SECUNDARIA VA A HACER UN POCO MAS FUERTE Y TAMBIEN PORQUE HE QUERIDO CUADRARME UNA CHICA HAY Y BUENO ME HA IDO MAS O MENOS NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN PERO SERA MIA *_* JAJAJA XD BUENO AL GRANO SORRY SI LOS HICE ESPERAR MUCHO ASI COMENZEMOS**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA NUEVA FANFICTION LLAMADA DISTORSION ENTRE MUNDOS ALTERNOS ESTO TRATARA DE DOS SERIES DE TELEVISION LLAMADAS UN SHOW MAS Y HORA DE AVENTURA Q SON BUENAS DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA LO MALO ES Q AGREGARE UN POCO MAS DE INTENSIDAD AMIGOS ASI, PAL PUBLICO MAS PEQUEÑO NO LO LEAN .-. ENSERIO SE LOS DIGO ENSERIO SERA UN POCO AL ESTILO SOUTH PARK PERO NO DE LOCURAS EXTREMAS NI TAN DEL MAS ALLA OK e.e JAJAJ BUENO AL GRANO**

**CAPITULO 1: ATRAVESANDO ENTRE MUNDOS**

**ERA UN DIA NORMAL EN EL PARQUE DE UN SHOW MAS , RIGBY Y MORDECAI ESTABAN JUGANDO EN LA SALA CON SU CONSOLA Y BENSON Y LOS DEMAS TRABAJANDO EN EL PARQUE , MORDECAI PARO UN MOMENTO DE JUGAR AL OIR QUE BENSON VENIA Y LE DIJO A RIGBY LO SIGUIENTE:**

**MORDECAI: RIGBY MEJOR VAMOS A HACER LOS QUEASERES RAPIDO BENSON YA VIENE A VER**

**RIGBY: AHHHHHH…. QUEASERES PORQUE?¡**

**MORDECAI: VAMOS FLOJO SI NO LO HACEMOS BENSON PUEDE QUE NOS DESPIDA.**

**RIGBY:AHHHH BIEN DEACUERDO LO HAREMOS RAPIDO -.-.**

**ENTONCES EMPEZARON A SER SUS QUEASERES PARA LO QUE NO SEPAN QUE ES QUEASERES ES LOS DEBERES DE LA CASA OK ;) BUENO SIGAMOS**

**MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRO MUNDO Y DIMENSION ESTABA LA TIERRA DE OOO DONDE VIVIAN FINN Y JAKE LOS HEROES DE OOO , ELLOS IBAN AL DULCE REINO A VISITAR A LA DULCE PRINCESA , FINN EN ESE MOMENTO HABLABA CON JAKE Y DICIENDOLE LO SIGUIENTE:**

**FINN: ¿HERMANO PARA QUE IBAMOS HACIA EL DULCE REINO?**

**JAKE: HAY MUCHACHO NO TE ACUERDA, A LLEVARLE ESTE OJO DE CRISTAL A LA DULCE PRINCESA POR QUE ELLA NO PIDIO QUE BUSCARAMOS UNO EN EL MUNDO DEL FUEGO , ADEMAS PORQUE TU TAMBIEN QUERIAS VERLA PARA HABLAR DE ALGO CON ELLA e.e.**

**FINN: A YA VERDAD DE COMO PUEDO SOLUCIONAR MI CONFLICTO ENTRE LA PRINCESA FLAMA Y YO DESDE QUE ROMPIMOS NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA Y ESO FUE HACE COMO 2 AÑOS **

**EN ESE MOMENTO FINN YA TENIA 17 AÑOS **

**CUANDO LLEGARON SE LLEVARON LA SORPRESA DE QUE UNOS GUARDIAS ESTABAN ASESINADO TIRADOS EN EL SUELO, FINN Y JAKE SE PUSIERON ALERTA PARA VER Q PELIGRO HABIA Y VER SI ENCONTRABAN A LA PRINCESA .**

**AL OTRO LADO EN UN SHOW MAS MORDECAI Y RIGBY HABIAN TERMINADO TODO ANTES DE QUE BENSON VENIERA A REVISAR QUE HABIAN HECHO,MORDECAI AGOTADO SE SENTO EN EL SOFA PARA DORMIR UN RATO, MIENTRAS QUE RIGBY SIGUIO JUGANDO EN LOS VIDEO JUEGOS **

**EN EL SUEÑO DE MORDECAI ESTABA CONFUSO SENTIA UNA PRESENCIA DE UN MAREMOTO Y ALGO COMO UN FUERTE CHOQUE DE UN TSUNAMI EN LA TIERRA Y CUANDO DERREPENTE VE ABRIRSE UN PORTAL A UN MUNDO DESCONOCIDO(OOO)**

**ENTONCES MORDECAI FUE A VER PERO LO DESPIERTAN ANTES DE VERLO YA QUE BENSON LO DESPERTO **

**BENSON: MORDECAI DESPIERTA FLOJO**

**MORDECAI: AHHHH PERO QUE COÑO … AHH BENSON DISCULPA PENSABA Q ERA RIGBY QUIEN ME HABIA DESPERTADO**

**BENSON: NO, FUI YO ADEMAS HICIERON BUEN TRABAJO AL HACER LOS QUEASERES DE LA CASA MUY BIEN CHICOS**

**RIGBY: ESO TODO LO HICE YO**

**MORDECAI GOLPEA A RIGBY**

**RIGBY:AUHH¡**

**BENSON EN ESE MOMENTO SE VA Y DEJA A MORDECAI Y RIGBY SOLO DESCANSANDO, MIENTRAS QUE NUESTROS HEROES BUSCANDO A LA DULCE PRINCESA , FINN DIJO LO SIGUIENTE:**

**FINN: MIERDA, JAKE DONDE ESTARA LA PRINCESA**

**JAKE: Y TU ME VES CON CARA DE YO SE DONDE ESTA .-.**

**FINN: BUENO , SIGAMOS BUSCANDO**

**MIENTRAS MAS BUSCABAN SE ENCONTRABAN A MAS CADAVERES , FINN NO PUDO AGUANTAR ASI QUE FUI CORRIENDO RAPIDO HACIA EL CENTRO EN ESE MOMENTO CUANDO FINN DESCUBRE QUE HABIA UNA ESPECIE DE MUTANTE CON VARIAS CUCHILLAS AMENAZANDO A LA DULCE PRINCESA FINN CORRE LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE Y TRATANDO DE MATAR AL MONSTRUO LO CORTA A LA MITAD Y ASI TERMINA ESTA CATASTROFE MIENTRAS, FINN LE PREGUNTA A LA DULCE PRINCESA QUE QUE HABIA PASADO Y LA DULCE PRINCESA LE RESPONDE:**

**DULCE PRINCESA: FUE QUE NOS DECLARARON LA GUERRA ENTRE EL DULCE REINO Y EL REINO DE LOS MUTANTES , ENTONCES MANDARON A UNA BESTIA LOCA MUTANTE DE ELITE HACIA NOSOTROS ,MATO A MUCHOS CABOS NUESTROS ASI QUE HAY Q CONTRATACAR**

**FINN: BIEN DEACUERDO YA ENTIENDO , A PRINCESA AQUÍ TE TRAEMOS ESTE OJO DE CRISTAL COMO DIJISTES **

**DULCE PRINCESA: GRACIAS FINN Y JAKE **

**FINN Y JAKE: NO HAY PROBLEMA**

**FINN: AH PRINCESA CASI SE ME OLVIDA QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO ALGO**

**DULCE PRINCESA: DEACUERDO VAMOS A LA SALA**

**FINN Y LA DULCE PRINCESA VAN A LA SALA SOLO ELLOS DOS, CUANDO LLEGAN FIN LE DICE A LA DULCE PRINCESA LOS SIGUIENTE**

**FINN: DULCE PRINCESA , COMO PUEDO REGRESAR CON LA PRINCESA FLAMA ,ES QUE ROMPI CON ELLA CUANDO TENIA 15 AÑOS Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA DESDE QUE ROMPIMOS.**

**DULCE PRINCESA:FINN MMM VEAMOS ES QUE USTEDES ERAN MUY UNIDOS PERO NOSE COMO HACER PARA QUE VUELVAN **

**FINN:BUENO GRACIA AH Y DULCE PRINCESA QUIERO PRACTICAR ALGO CONTIGO**

**DULCE PRINCESA:QUE QUIERES PRACTICAR CONMIGO?**

**FINN: ES QUE SI LLEGA A SUCEDER ESO QUIERO SABER COMO HACERLO,DULCE PRINCESA QUIERES TENER SEXO CONMIGO?**

**DULCE PRINCESA: ¡! FINN ENSERIO QUIERES HACER ESO ¡!**

**FINN: SI ADEMAS JAKE ME DIO PERMISO QUE ES MUY RARO DEL EL :S**

**DULCE PRINCESA: BUENO.. HACE MUCHO QUE NO HE TENIDO SEXO CON ALGUIEN ADEMAS ERES YA CASI ERES MAYOR Y SI QUIERES HACER ESTO CON LA PRINCESA FLAMA BUENO LO HARE.**

**FINN: GRACIAS PRINCESA BUENO COMENZAMOS?**

**DULCE PRINCESA:BUENO VAMOS A MI DULCE CUARTO OK FINN.**

**FINN :OK**

**ELLOS DOS FUERON ARRIBA MIENTRAS QUE JAKE SE FUE A LA CASA DEL ARBOL, CUANDO LLEGARON LA DULCE PRINCESA LE DIJO A FINN LO SIGUIENTE **

**DULCE PRINCESA :FINN QUITATE TODA LA ROPA **

**FINN: OK**

**ENTONCES ELLOS DOS QUEDARON DESNUDOS FINN AL VER A LA DULCE PRINCESA DESNUDA SINTIO UN POCO DE EXCITACIÓN EL PEQUEÑO JIMMY YA NO ERA UN PEQUEÑO JIMMY **

**ENTONCES SE ARRECOSTO EN LA CAMA Y SE ABRIO COMPLETA, LE DIJO LO SIGUIENTE A FINN **

**DULCE PRINCES:FINN QUIERO QUE ME LO METAS HASTA EL FONDO O **

**FINN:VALE **

**ENTONCES FINN SE ACERCO A ELLA , LO INSERTO Y SIGUIERON**

**DP:AHHH SEEE … ASHHH SEE FINN¡**

**FINN:QUE GENIAL**

**Y ASI SIGUIERON TODA LA NOCHE **

**-BUENO COMO DIJE UN POCO AL ESTILO SOUTH PARK e.e AJAJAJ XD SORRY SE QUE AQUÍ NO APARECEN LOS PORTAES Y LO SIENTO ES QUE ESTE ES EL COMIENZO EN EL SEUGNDO CAPITULO ES DONDE YA APARECERA LOS PORTALES Y SE CONOCERAN SORRY POR LO ULTIMO XD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DESEENME SUERTE PORQUE PRONTO CONSEGUIRE A ESA CHICA ;) GRACIAS POR APOYARME CADA DIA Y NOS VEMOS **

**UN BESASO Y UN SALUDO Y NADA MAS CHAO CHAO :***

**ESCRITO POR: THEGALAXYFIRE5**


End file.
